List of Toyota Vehicles
Toyota vehicles, past and present, sold under the Toyota brand. Most were made by the Toyota Motor Corporation. Current and past production vehicles *Toyota 1000 (1969-1981, also sold as the Publica in Japan) *Toyota 2000GT (1967-1970) *Toyota 4Runner (1984-present, also sold as the Toyota Hilux Surf in Japan) *Toyota AA (1936-1943) *Toyota AB (1936-1943) *Toyota AC (1943-1947) *Toyota AE (1941-1943) *Toyota Allex (2001-2006) *Toyota Allion (2001-present) *Toyota Alphard (2002-present) *Toyota Altezza (1998-2005, also sold as the Lexus IS) *Toyota Aristo (1991-2005, also sold as the Lexus GS) *Toyota Aurion (2006-present, Australia) *Toyota Auris (2007-present) *Toyota Avalon (1995-present, previously sold in Japan as the Toyota Pronard) *Toyota Avanza (2003-present) *Toyota Avensis (1998-present, shares chassis with the Scion tC) *Toyota Aygo (2005-present) *Toyota BA (1940) *Toyota bB (2000-present, sold as the Scion xB in the United States) *Toyota Belta (2006-present) *Toyota Brevis (2001-2007) *Toyota BX (1951, truck) *Toyota BJ (1951, Jeep, later called the Land Cruiser) *Toyota Caldina (1992-2007) *Toyota Cami (more commonly sold as the Daihatsu Terios) *Toyota Camry (1983-present) *Toyota Camry Solara (1999-2008) *Toyota Carina (1970-2000) *Toyota Carina II (1987-1992) *Toyota Carina E (1992-1998) *Toyota Carina ED (1985-1998) *Toyota Carri (1996-, Corolla variant for South Africa) *Toyota Cavalier (1995-2000, rebadged Chevrolet Cavalier) *Toyota Celica (1970-2006) *Toyota Celsior (1989-2005, also sold as the Lexus LS) *Toyota Century (1967-present) *Toyota Chaser (1977-2000) *Toyota Classic (1996) *Toyota Coaster *Toyota Condor (South African built version of the Kijang) *Toyota Comfort (1988-present, also known as the Toyota Crown Comfort) *Toyota Corsa (1978-1999) *Toyota Corolla/Sprinter (1966-present) *Toyota Corolla Rumion (2007-present) *Toyota Corolla Spacio (1997-2009) *Toyota Corolla Verso (1997-present) *Toyota Corona (1957-2000) *Toyota Corona EXiV (1989-1998) *Toyota Corona Mark II (1968-2004, also known as the Mark II) *Toyota Cressida (1973-1992) *Toyota Cresta (1980-2001) *Toyota Crown (1955-present) *Toyota Crown Majesta (1991-present) *Toyota Curren (1994-1998) *Toyota Cynos (1991-1999) *Toyota Duet (1997-2004) *Toyota Dyna (1959-present) *Toyota Echo (2000-2005) *Toyota eCom (1998) *Toyota Estima (1990-2000, sold in some markets as the Toyota Previa) *Toyota FJ Cruiser (2007-present) *Toyota Fortuner (2005-present) *Toyota Fun Cargo (2000-2004) *Toyota G1 (1935-1936, truck) *Toyota GA (1936-1938, truck) *Toyota GB (1938-1942, truck) *Toyota Gaia (1998-2004) *Toyota Grand Hiace (1999-2002) *Toyota Granvia (1995-present) *Toyota Harrier (1998-present, also sold as the Lexus RX) *Toyota Heavy Duty Truck (FA and DA Series) *Toyota Highlander (2001-present, also sold as the Toyota Kluger) *Toyota Hilux (1968-present) *Toyota Hilux Surf (1984-present, sold in the U.S. and other markets as the Toyota 4Runner) *Toyota HiClass *Toyota Hiace (1967-present) *Toyota Innova (2003-present, sold in Indonesia as the Kijang Innova) *Toyota Ipsum (1996-2001, also sold as the Toyota Picnic from 2001, also sold as the Toyota Avensis Verso) *Toyota iQ (2008-present) *Toyota Isis (2004-present) *Toyota ist (2002-present, also sold as the Scion xA in the United States and Toyota xA in the Middle East) *Toyota KB (1942-1944, truck) *Toyota KC (1943, truck) *Toyota KCY (1943-1944, amphibian truck) *Toyota Kijang (1977-present, known as Condor/Qualis/Revo/Stallion/Tamaraw/Unser/Zace outside Indonesia) *Toyota Kingdom *Toyota Kluger (2001-present, also sold as the Toyota Highlander) *Toyota Land Cruiser (1954-present, also called Lexus LX) *Toyota Land Cruiser Prado (1984-present, also called Lexus GX) *Toyota Lexcen (1989-1992, Australia, rebadged Holden Commodore) *Toyota LiteAce (1970-present) *Toyota Mark II (1968-2004, also known as the Corona Mark II) *Toyota Mark II Blit (2002-2007) *Toyota Mark X (2004-present) *Toyota Mark X ZiO (2007-present) *Toyota Master (1955-1956, also called the RR) *Toyota Masterline (1962-1967) *Toyota Matrix (2003-present) *Toyota Mega Cruiser (1996-2002) *Toyota MiniAce *Toyota Model F (1984-1989, also called the Van, Tarago, Space Cruiser) *Toyota MR2/MR-S (1984-2005) *Toyota Nadia *Toyota Noah (2001-present) *Toyota Opa (2000-2005) *Toyota Origin (2000) *Toyota Paseo (1991-1999) *Toyota Passo (2004-present, sold in some markets as the Daihatsu Sirion) *Toyota Patrol (1955, Police patrol car based on the Super, Master or Crown) *Toyota Pickup (Pre-Tacoma Years, 1968-1995) *Toyota Picnic (1997-present) *Toyota Platz (1999-2005) *Toyota Porte (2004-present) *Toyota Premio (2001-present) *Toyota Previa (1991-1997, sold in some markets as the Toyota Estima) *Toyota Prius (1997-present) *Toyota Probox (2002-present) *Toyota Progres (1998-2007) *Toyota Pronard (2002-2004, also called the Toyota Avalon) *Toyota Publica (1961-1978) *Toyota Qualis (1977-present) *Toyota Ractis (2005-present) *Toyota Raum (1997-present) *Toyota RAV4 (1994-present) *Toyota RAV4 EV (2002) *Toyota Regius (1997-2002, same as Toyota Hiace) *Toyota Revo (1998-2004) *Toyota RH (1953-1955, also called the Super) *Toyota RK (1953, small truck) *Toyota RR (1955-1956, also called the Master) *Toyota RS (1955-1962, also called the Crown) *Toyota Rush (2006-present) *Toyota SA (1947-1952) *Toyota SB (1947-1952, small truck) *Toyota SD (1949-1951) *Toyota SF (1951-1953) *Toyota SG (1952, small truck) *Toyota SKB (1954, small truck, later called the Toyoace) *Toyota Scepter (a variant of the Camry, Japan only) *Toyota Sera (1990-1995) *Toyota Sequoia (2000-present) *Toyota Sienna (1998-present, North America) *Toyota Sienta (2003-present) *Toyota Soarer (1981-2005, also sold as the Lexus SC) *Toyota Sofia (Japan only) *Toyota Space Cruiser (1984-1989, UK version of the Van/Tarago/Model F) *Toyota Sports 800 (1965-1969) *Toyota Sprinter Trueno (1983-1987) *Toyota Sprinter Marino (1991-1998) *Toyota Stallion (South African built version of the Kijang) *Toyota Starlet (1973-1999) *Toyota Stout (1962-198x) *Toyota Succeed (2002-present) *Toyota Super (1953-1955, also called the RH or RHD) *Toyota Supra (1979-2002) *Toyota T100 (1993-1998, North America) *Toyota Tacoma (1995-present, North America) *Toyota Tamaraw (1977-present) *Toyota Tarago (1995-present, Australia, New Zealand, also called Model F/Space Cruiser/Van) *Toyota Tazz (1996-2006, Corolla variant for South Africa) *Toyota Tercel (1978-1999) *Toyota Tiara (name used for the Corona RT20 sold on the international market) *Toyota TownAce (1983-present) *Toyota ToyoAce (1959-present) *Toyota Tundra (1999-present, North America) *Toyota Urban Cruiser (2009-present) *Toyota Van (1984-1989, North America, also called the Model F/Space Cruiser/Tarago) *Toyota Vanguard (2008-present) *Toyota Venture (South African built version of the Kijang) *Toyota Venza (2008-present) *Toyota Verossa (2001-2003) *Toyota Verso (2008-present) *Toyota Vienta (name used by some variants of the Camry in Australia) *Toyota Vios (2003-present, sold in Thailand as the Toyota Soluna Vios) *Toyota Vista (1982-2003) *Toyota Vitz/Platz/Yaris/Echo (1999-present) *Toyota VM180 Zagato (2001, based on the MR-S) *Toyota Voltz (2002-2004, Japan) (also sold as Pontiac Vibe 2003-present USA) *Toyota Voxy (2001-present) *Toyota WiLL (2001?-2005) *Toyota Windom (1989-2007, also sold as the Lexus ES) *Toyota WISH (2003-present) *Toyota Yaris (1999-present) *Toyota Yaris Verso (2000-2004) Concept vehicles The following is a partial list of concept cars Toyota developed. The year indicates when the vehicle was first officially shown to the public. See also *Lexus *Scion *Eiji Toyoda *List of Toyota engines External links * Toyota concept cars (Stepho) * Toyota Prototypes (2000GT) * Toyota Forum * Toyota Owners Club Category:Toyota * Toyota ar:قائمة سيارات تويوتا id:Daftar kendaraan Toyota ja:トヨタ自動車の車種一覧 ru:Список автомобилей Toyota sr:Списак Тојотиних возила fi:Luettelo Toyotan automalleista uk:Список автомобілів Тойота zh:豐田汽車車款列表